


鸣佐||特供色诱术

by candlexxx



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bottom Uchiha Sasuke, F/M, Female Sasuke, M/M, NaruSasu - Freeform, Top Uzumaki Naruto
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-19 03:59:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14866184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlexxx/pseuds/candlexxx
Summary: ※原作向699+，真传鸣佐，没什么剧情都是恋爱的酸臭味※私设如山，佐助色诱术单性转，慎





	1. Chapter 1

01

这次的“任务”更多的算是鸣人自找的。

大约几天前，鸣人正在火影楼伏案数日焦头烂额地对付作为火影预备役应当处理的文件，耳边传来笃笃叩窗声。鸣人推开窗，佐助的忍鹰轻巧地落在他的文件里，宽大的羽翼带起一阵气流，扑啦啦吹飞了他摞在桌上的文件。天气正晴朗，在鸣人的办公桌上投下几寸大好春光，鸣人读着信纸上佐助的寥寥数语，熟悉的字迹不知怎的就勾起了他的思念。他抚摸着忍鹰光滑的喙，开始幻想这个时间，远游的佐助是个什么模样。

佐助在信里说打算前往土之国，暂时在雨隐村落脚。不知那里是否还像以前一样终日阴雨，佐助向来不爱惜自己，要是湿气蔓延，着凉了该怎么办。晴朗的日光晒进鸣人的眼里，蔚蓝的虹膜亮得跟蓝宝石一样，他皱起眉，有些困扰地挠了挠头。这几年来他的定力已经比十七八岁时强了很多，可就是一个古井无波的晴日，佐助的信按照以往的频率送来，鸣人无端地就开始躁动，心脏砰砰直跳，他想现在就跟着忍鹰一起从窗户跳出去，用最快的速度去到佐助身边。

好想见他，好想将他嵌进自己怀里，想捉住他披风下的手十指相扣，想抚摸他的脸，想亲吻他的唇……其实这些都不重要，只要能亲眼看见佐助像他信里说的那样“一切安好”，亲眼看见他因为鸣人的突然到来而微微瞪大眼，然后露出浅淡的笑容，语调柔和地叫他：吊车尾，便足够了。

鸣人这样想着，突然急不可耐，快到晌午，他已经又累又饿，不知从哪儿来的精神，他飞快地结印分出十来个影分身，将散在地上的文件收拾规矩，像是被什么怪物追着似的下笔如飞。待处理的文件很快变少，本体在最后一份同意书上盖上鸣人的印戳，“噗”的一身影分身通通消失，鸣人龙飞凤舞地留下字条，对还没回去的忍鹰说：“走吧，我们一起去找佐助！”

鹿丸过来收今日的工作报告时，鸣人桌上已经整整齐齐地码好了接下来一周的待处理任务，正中央放着字条：“赶完工，找佐助去，有事影分身联系。”坐在办公桌后的影分身笑得傻兮兮的，一脸幸福的模样。“哎，这人。”鹿丸无奈地叹了口气，望向窗外晴朗的天，“多少年了还这样，只要一遇上佐助……”

雨隐村仍是阴雨连绵的样子，快要日落，村边的小酒馆里坐了不少放工后前来喝一杯的村民。酒馆的老板正忙着完成客人们的点单，从后厨里端出几盘糕点时，老板的目光不由自主地被吧台一侧的小角落吸引。那几名客人打扮得很不一样，明显是异乡人的装束，他们之间似乎在争论着什么，红头发的姑娘一巴掌拍向身旁水蓝色的脑袋，那发色浅淡得很是引人注目的脑袋忽然就变成了一汪水，姑娘的铁拳从水中央虚虚穿过。

好像是注意到了老板的目光，那一行人里隐隐占主导的男人抬头望了过来。那人披着一身黑色的披风，脑后的头发倔强地翘起，刘海掩住了半张脸，望过来的目光格外犀利，老板后背僵了僵，别过头去不再注意那个方向。

“你们的动作太显眼了。”男人收回目光，语气冷淡地说。

“都怪水月啊，好好让我打一拳什么事都不会有，一定要变成一副水怪样。”红发女子捏了捏拳头，“好啦佐助，现在又不是以前，不用担心被人认出来啊。”

冰蓝色的脑袋从水汪汪的衣服领口“噗”地冒出来：“什么啊，让香磷打一拳我的脑袋大概就会跟水一样噼噼啪啪地裂开吧！”

佐助搁在地图上的右手点了点桌面，制止吵闹个不停的队友：“都少说两句。”

他正和鹰小队商量任务计划，也是很久没见的几人一如往日地吵的吵静的静。佐助在水月和香磷的间断争吵中指点地图讲述任务路线，忽然他指尖一顿，停了话语闭目凝神。“怎么了？”重吾问他。

佐助转过头望向火之国方向的森林：“不，没什么，计划可能有变，有人来了。”

03

“真热闹啊我说……”一只缠着绷带的手掀开酒馆的门帘，长相平平无奇的棕发男人步履轻快地走向吧台，“老板，给我一杯牛奶。”

“牛奶？”老板问道，疑惑地打量这个全身湿淋淋的外来者，“不来杯酒暖暖身体吗？”

“酒吗……”男人挠了挠头，一脸为难，“不行啊，我还要去找人来着……唔……”

老板憨厚地笑笑：“天快黑了，不如喝一杯，隔壁就有温泉旅馆，不急的话等明天再去找人吧。”

“实际上我感受到他应该就在附近的说，”他捻着下巴颏思索，“诶大叔，你有见过一个超好看的男生吗，大概这样高，头发是黑色的，刘海长这样……”男人在自己身体上比比划划，他描述得其实并不清楚，但刚被吧台角落锐利的目光蛰过脊背，老板心里一惊：难道是那个人？

他不由自主地越过眼前平凡男人望向吧台角落处，不料那黑发人竟然起身直直地冲这个方向走过来。老板有点害怕，在雨隐村边界处做生意这么多年，识人已经是自然而然的生存技能，不知眼前这人与那黑发男人又是什么关系。他默默祈祷，只要不给自己的店面遭殃就好。

“呜哇……应该就是这里附近啊，为什么会、咿——”黑发人站在唠叨个不停的牛奶男士身后一把扯住了他的衣领，“咦咦咦？什么人我说？”

“闭嘴吊车尾。”黑发男人捂着他的嘴将人拉扯过去。

“这是谁啊佐助？”见他拎了个男人回来，好奇宝宝水月兴致勃勃地问，“没见过啊，是木叶的人吗？”

“这就是你说的‘计划有变’？”香磷问。

“这里没人会认得你，”佐助沉着脸望向陌生样貌的男人，“把你那个愚蠢的伪装给我去掉。”

“啧，这么久没看见了也不给个好脸色。”男人撇撇嘴，解了身上的伪装术，“我可是赶了好久的路才找过来的哦。”

佐助所熟悉的漩涡鸣人的脸出现在白烟之后，他一头金发都被雨水浇湿，敞开的领口处雨水顺着颈线滑进胸膛，黑色外套湿淋淋地贴在身上，漂亮的肌肉线条隐约可见，他目光闪闪地望着佐助，一双蓝眼睛像是被雨水洗过，干净透亮。

“这，这是木叶那个——”水月吃了一惊，不过能让佐助这样亲昵地对待，也是情理之中。

香磷一副如临大敌的表情：“佐助，这小子这时候过来一定是居心叵测！”

佐助抬眼示意他们安静，单手给鸣人整理他那一路跑来被弄得乱七八糟的外套领子，不耐烦地说：“你来做什么？”

“我想你了啊，佐助。”鸣人说得很诚恳，他握住佐助捏着衣领的手蹭了蹭，“唔，我收到你的信就根本忍不了了，想马上就见到你！”

佐助一愣，微微张着口不知该回应什么，他保持着这个对于“朋友”来说稍显暧昧的姿势，讷讷地叫道：“鸣人……”

一旁的水月皱着眉移开视线，他啧啧两声，心里直犯嘀咕：这奇怪的粉色气氛是怎么回事？几年没见这两人怎么越来越黏糊了？

“把你的脸从佐助手上拿开啊啊啊！”香磷拍案而起，紧接被重吾拉住没法越过桌子将鸣人从佐助身上赶下来，“佐助你也注意点吧！他是你男朋友吗你这样对他！”

“是啊，”佐助平静地应声，“他是。”

鹰队三人陷入沉默，周围别的雨隐村村民举杯交谈的声音突然变得很有存在感，鸣人笑呵呵的，一会儿望着佐助，一会儿眨巴着蓝眼睛疑惑地看向佐助的同伴们。

“什么啊，你们都不知道吗？”鸣人拉着佐助的手握在自己两手掌心，熟稔地把玩五根修长好看的手指，“佐助没告诉你们啊。”

“现在告诉了。”佐助反驳。

“哈哈，那你们现在知道啦，”鸣人煞有介事地向三人说，“佐助平时麻烦你们照顾了，有什么需要我帮忙的话，尽管来木叶找我哦。”

木叶所谓的朋友，原来过个几年，就会发酵成这种关系啊。水月戳着下巴撇着脸思考：啊，好烦，香磷又要闹了。

最后他们决定在酒馆隔壁的温泉旅店下榻一晚。

“怎么不带雨具？”走进和式房间，佐助皱着眉头扯出架上搭的毛巾，拢在鸣人头上胡乱擦拭，“你身上好湿。”

鸣人任由佐助蹂躏自己的脑袋，瓮声瓮气的话语从毛巾下传来：“我都说过了啊，真的好想见你，就赶紧赶完工跟着你的鹰过来了。”

佐助嘲讽般地哼了一声，语气却不自觉地温柔下来，不见丝毫不满：“急什么，你总能找到我的。”

鸣人拱了几下，从大浴巾下钻出一颗毛茸茸的金色脑袋：“我也不知道，看到你的信就开始想你，想到受不了了，我没有办法，只好顺着查克拉感应来找你了。”

“大白痴。”佐助低声骂他，脸上却是笑着的，他将毛巾拿开，轻轻地在鸣人唇上嘬了一口。

其实距离上次分别也没多久，两人更亲密的事也做过许多次，可鸣人还是无法自已地心脏狂跳，“怦怦”的像是万千花苞倏地绽放。

他愣愣地立在房间门口，心坎里都是甜蜜，一早在办公室里他期待的就是这个，可如今不出所料地达成心愿，他却开始想要更多，更多地触碰，更多的亲昵。人类果真都是得寸进尺的生物，尤其是面对深深爱着的恋人，鸣人一把抱住转身晾毛巾的佐助，在那寸白净诱人的后颈处舔咬，他一个劲地唤着恋人的名字，满意地看到那段白皙的颈项悄悄爬上红晕。

“……去泡温泉吗？”佐助闷声道。

03

鸣人将湿掉的衣裤脱下，换上旅店备好的浴衣，胡乱系好腰带：“佐助我换好衣服了。”鸣人扭头看过去，佐助也已披上了浴衣，只是单手无论如何也很不方便，他略低着头，刘海簌簌滑落耳际在脸上投下阴影，口里衔着腰带的一端，右手将另一端绕过后腰，松松地挽了个结，难以合拢的领口大敞开露出雪白的胸膛。不知怎的，鸣人就想起十五岁时在蛇窟洞口，佐助居高临下的睥睨姿态，那时的佐助冷而锋利，白色的外衣背着光晃得鸣人眼花。

“叫我一声不就好，偏偏要勉强自己。”鸣人上前摘下佐助唇间的腰带，将他衣襟理得服帖，末了拴紧腰带，打了一个丑得与自己腰间的如出一辙的结。

佐助埋头看了一眼鸣人的成果：“丑死了。”

“反正一会儿还要脱掉就别讲究那么多啦，”鸣人笑嘻嘻地牵过佐助的手，“走吧。”

入夜后的雨更大了，刷刷地冲洗房檐窗板，佐助整个人都埋进温热的浴池，浇湿的前发被拨到脑后，露出光洁的额头与一双水汽氤氲的异色瞳，他安静地看着雨水啪嗒啪嗒地在墙玻璃上蜿蜒成细流，顺着倾斜的地面流向旅馆外的河沟。

这样安静的佐助会让鸣人坐立不安。他一直认为佐助不是一个沉默的人，至少在他们还小的时候，他是骄傲聪明的，会生气会笑闹。战争结束已经好几年，佐助却愈发沉静，偶尔鸣人会惶恐，那人一身黑衣无声地离开时，就像是要消失在夜色里，让他再也找不到。

“佐助？”鸣人蹲到佐助身边，在他冷淡的脸前晃晃五指，“说说话嘛。”

佐助收回望向朦胧远处的视线，抬眼看他：“说什么？”

“什么都好啊，你不是要去土之国打探消息，讲给我听听？”鸣人贴近过去，与他面对面，“我提前做好了一周的工作呢，佐助要带我一起哦。”

佐助沉默半晌，开口道：“本来就打算让你一起。”

“直接把我当打工仔了啊。”鸣人打趣他。

“你自己愿意来，我可没强求，”佐助白了他一眼，继续说，“其实与岩隐村没有关系，是土之国的一位地方官找到了一处大筒木遗迹，两天后土之国的大名会举行庆生宴席，有消息说，那时候地方官会把在遗迹处找到的‘宝物’交上去。”

“宝物？”鸣人疑问，“所以你是打算混进去吗？”

“不是混，”佐助认真地回答，“大蛇丸有收到邀请，我让他把请柬给我了。”

鸣人忿忿地：“又是大蛇丸，你能不能不要跟他来往了啊，那个人也太危险了吧，以前还老说想要你的身体……”

“你这么小看我吗？”佐助在鸣人脑门上弹出一朵水花，“总之，我可以直接进去。之前想要香磷他们接应我，他们要混进去还需要多做考虑……”

“不过现在既然你过来了，”佐助莞尔一笑，语调忽而变得轻快，“我可以带一名女伴进去，不如……”

“不如我教佐助用色诱术吧！”鸣人转了转眼睛，反应飞快地将佐助言语中的夹枪带棒接过，“佐助变成女孩子的话，大概会像美琴阿姨一样吧？温柔漂亮的大家闺秀？完全可以融入宴会哦。”

佐助挑挑眉：“你是行家，你比较合适。”

“我的色诱术会让人喷鼻血的说，那可就更引人注目了。”鸣人歪着头坏笑，蓝幽幽地眼睛里闪着恶作剧的光，“如何，色诱术那么简单，佐助一定会的吧。”

“你来比较好。”

“不不，还是佐助更合适我说。”

“不行，就你。”

“我的色诱术太特色了还被印成过海报啊，被人认出来佐助就暴露啦。”

“我不。”

“试试嘛，我也好想看的！”

“不如这样，”鸣人在水下抚上佐助光滑的脊背，“我们打个赌吧。”

“什么赌，”佐助冷漠地问，“你想做什么？”

“好久没做过了，”鸣人舔舔唇，“我们来比今天谁先射如何？这可是男人的较量！”

这算什么男人的较量……佐助暗自腹诽，好胜心却熊熊燃起，实际上他本身就一向把上床视作两人间的较量，尽管一直习惯于下位，佐助仍是不甘心完全被鸣人掌握了主导权。

“好啊，那回去吧。”佐助站起身，水滴从白皙细致的肌肤上蜿蜒而下，他居高临下地俯视鸣人，“速战速决。”

“不用回去，”鸣人一把抱住面前男人线条流畅的腰坐回池边，“这里很偏僻来着。”

“这里是公共场合，白痴吊车尾。”佐助总归还是没鸣人放得开，他推拒着鸣人贴上来的胸口，“松手，回去做。”

那颗金灿灿的脑袋埋到佐助胸前，亲昵地蹭了蹭，吮住了被温泉热气蒸得粉嫩的乳首，鸣人细致地挑逗佐助的敏感处，叼着那枚奶头模糊不清地说：“别怕，没有人会来的。”

“我没有怕……啊嗯……放开……”粗糙的舌苔抵住脆弱的奶孔摩擦，快感电流般从胸口处刺入大脑，佐助咬紧下唇，想要压抑难耐的呻吟。鸣人一手扶住佐助柔软的臀肉，一手撬开他的唇：“别咬啊，等会儿又给流血了。”他缓慢抓揉手里白面团似的臀部，换了另一边奶头细细舔咬，尖尖的虎牙将那枚果实叼住轻轻拉扯，佐助几乎全身发抖，下身挺立在两人小腹中央，他含着鸣人的手指说不出来完整的句子，断续呻吟吚吚呜呜地溢满这片不大的室内空间。

略带薄茧的手指探入佐助温热的口腔，夹住柔软的小舌百般玩弄。佐助低声呜咽着挣扎，舌头却乖顺地缠上了鸣人的手指，合不拢的唇边溢出透明的津液。鸣人松开口中的果实，敏感的奶头被吸得红肿，颤颤地挺立在胸口，他成就感满满地抬头，却看见佐助正斜着眼看他，一双漂亮的眼睛被生理性的眼泪浸得湿润，红艳艳的眼尾勾得鸣人心痒。他放过了佐助的舌头，凑近了与他呼吸相交：“喂，只是舔一下你的奶啊，怎么就一副被狠狠欺负过的样子？”

佐助闭上眼恶狠狠地撞上去，他贴着鸣人的唇喃喃低语：“我喜欢被舔，你难道不知道？”他整个人都骑在鸣人身上，捧起鸣人的脸辗转亲吻，先前被玩弄的舌头报复般地扫过对方上颚，勾住恋人的舌头交缠。两人谁也不愿意认输，直到快要窒息的前一秒才同时放开对方，佐助喘着气扭了扭臀，满意地感受到大腿间那根坚硬灼热的东西：“想射的话可以直接射，不笑你。”

“怎么这么小看我，”鸣人被挑衅得头皮直跳，粗大的性器在佐助臀缝里又胀大了几分，“这样发言很危险哦，佐助。”

“怎么危险？”那人趴在鸣人身上，抬起腰蹭了蹭腿间的硬挺，绞紧两条长腿，瞬间紧致的触感使鸣人倒抽一口气，佐助虚起眼睛斜睨鸣人：“吊车尾要继续努力。”

鸣人一脸无奈叹了口气：“还真是被小瞧了啊……看来是真的很久没做了诶，佐助已经忘掉以前是怎么边哭边求我的呢。”他长臂一展，将人扣入怀里，指尖揉弄几下已经被热水泡得柔软的穴口，没等佐助有所反应，两根指节直接插入进去。佐助瞪大了眼，温热的水流顺着被手指支开的穴口一点一点涌进穴里，鸣人闷声哼笑，两根手指插得更深了些，顶上了熟悉的那一点。痛痒感从肩头传来，鸣人扭头一看，果然是佐助咬住了他的肩颈。敏感点被碾磨的刺激快感让佐助毫无自觉地扭动腰臀，大约是死要脸面不愿被鸣人听见柔媚的呻吟，他就近咬上鸣人肩头，又担心咬疼了鸣人，下口格外温柔，被牙齿轻轻啃咬的触感让鸣人头皮发麻。

穴口已经被扩张得松软，鸣人加了一指进去，灵活的手指在那一点周围拨弄，单单不肯摁上那一点给个痛快。得不到满足的后穴无比瘙痒，佐助无力地趴在鸣人胸膛，这时他还没忘记赌约，勉强抬起酸软的腰磨蹭鸣人脐下三寸。鸣人的呼吸变得粗重，空闲的手轻易将佐助从自己肩上拨开，猛然离了阻碍，鸣人终于听到了佐助破碎的呻吟，那声音像是裹了池面上蒸腾的水汽，湿得不像话。

“真好听……佐助的声音，”鸣人左手抚上佐助脑后，时缓时急地揉捏那段白皙的脖颈，“下面也是，佐助听见了吗。” 他狠狠碾过佐助的敏感点，手指在穴里搅弄出“咕叽咕叽”的水声。

“呜啊……停……”佐助摇晃着头无力地想要逃开冲上头的快感，他埋在鸣人颈侧，大口喘息，全身心注意力都集中在下体忍着不至于输了赌注。鸣人愉快极了，佐助整个人都在发抖，该是已经到极限了，他压低声音在佐助耳边说：“能看到女孩子模样的佐助了，好期待的说。”

手指退了出去，火热坚挺的性器直直地插入后穴，猛然被填满的快感让佐助不能自已地扬起头，黑沉沉的右眼绽出艳丽的红色。鸣人毫不客气地直接对准了熟悉的位置顶弄，进入不多时，穴肉痉挛着裹紧了粗大的肉刃，鸣人笑着一面顶弄佐助敏感的后穴，一面拉扯胸口挺立的乳首：“想射就射吧，我不笑你哦？”

“啊啊……不……不要……呜……”佐助搂着鸣人背部的手收紧了，小股精液扑簌簌地射在两人小腹间，他脱力般倚靠在鸣人怀里，面上神色恍惚。

怎么就答应了这种赢面极小的赌？佐助在心里责难自己的好胜心，不过他向来说到做到，既然已经输掉了赌注……

佐助收紧了臀，伏在鸣人身上扭动腰肢：“你这个吊车尾，也……赶紧给我射出来！”

“不急不急，”鸣人笑呵呵地抱住他，将人放在池边，“离睡觉时间还有一会儿呢，我们还可以……更久一点。”

04

那是一片很空旷的森林。

森林里很多树，高耸入云，兀自插在夜幕里。树干曲折光滑，没有一片叶子，在顶端处，开着一朵颜色奇异的花。

佐助隐约知道花瓣里包裹着什么，却不甚清晰，突如其来的好奇心使他急躁，他催动万花筒，驾驭须佐能乎向高处飞去，那诡异的树高得难以达到。佐助瞪大了眼，眼白中迸出血丝，他飞得越来越快越来越高，终于到了树也长不到的地方。高处的空气很稀薄，他低喘着低头望去。

紫黑色的花瓣簇拥着艳红的花心，那晶莹的花心仿佛锁着流动的鲜血，血色中央蝌蚪似的符文游动着，一条，两条，三条——是写轮眼。

佐助头晕目眩，胸腔的窒息感使他痛苦不堪。地面突然传来连绵不绝的笃笃声，他极目眺望，模糊的视野尽头是大片大片的伐木人——带着覆满花纹的动物面具，锋利的斧头嵌入树木深处，写轮眼花心哭泣着，汹涌的血泪淌出来，淋得佐助满头都是。佐助不知如何是好，他想向地面射出黑炎弓矢，却莫名担心起来无法灭却的火炎会烧到什么他不愿伤害的人。可这些诡异的树木一根根倒下，血红的眼珠瞪着他，千钧重的阻涨感压在他胸口——

他猛地睁开眼，晨光晒在脸上，空气中细小的灰尘在阳光里漂浮，雨停了，窗外似乎还能听见鸟鸣声。

一切都是和平美妙的模样。

佐助低头看去，一条肌肉紧实的手臂占有欲十足地搭在他胸口，沉得很。刚醒来浆糊般的脑子死命转了转，他意识到这就是刚才梦境的罪魁祸首。佐助侧头看了看，鸣人睡得很沉，一呼一吸间，脸上的六道猫胡子像是在颤抖，生动极了。佐助叹了口气，将那条手臂轻轻拨到一边，动作轻巧地下了床。

他略微有点腰疼，不过久违地释放过欲望的身体很是清爽，虽然面上不显，佐助本人很乐意跟鸣人时不时地就滚上床，被鸣人深深占有时，他会有满足感。那是一种从心底深处吹胀的气球，填满他荒芜的心境。佐助抻开身体，赤裸着走进房间的盥洗室。

镜子里的男人面无表情，一副冷淡疏离的模样，略长的黑发乱糟糟的，倔强地翘在后脑勺，佐助偏偏头，镜子里那人也偏过脑袋，露出白皙颈项上几枚暗红充血的吻痕。

“啧……”他不满地抿紧唇，可以想见身体大部分皮肤上都被恋人吮出暧昧的痕迹，佐助没有鸣人那样好的恢复力，同样的痕迹，他挠在鸣人背上的第二天便只剩浅浅的印子。想到这些印记大有可能被香磷她们看到，佐助不禁有些头疼。鸣人咬得太上边了，颈侧那个位置，即使是扣着披风也遮不全，这人向来管咬不管治，还喜欢在第二天笑呵呵地欣赏佐助身上的痕迹。

他顿了半晌，想起来昨晚的赌约——如果外观变化，这些痕迹也能掩盖住。思及此，抱着“横竖都要做”的想法，佐助捞起盥洗室里鸣人那件已经烘干的黑T恤，结出色诱术的印。

“噗”的一声，一名高挑修长的女子出现在烟雾里。少女漆黑的长发如瀑垂下，发尾长到大腿根部，鸣人的T恤套在她身上明显大了一圈，领口出露出一截精致的锁骨和雪白的胸脯，挺翘的乳房比一般女性都大了不少，将T恤顶起一个诱人的弧度，下摆略短几乎遮不住少女的细腰翘臀，一双长腿纤细白皙。

佐助打量着镜中的女子，也不知是否符合鸣人的意愿。他依稀记得还在七班时，鸣人曾经吵吵闹闹地教三代目火影的孙子色诱术，在当时的佐助看来颇为不入流，现在想来，鸣人对待这个忍术也还是很认真——毕竟最后居然也用来对付辉夜姬了。

他拢了拢散开的长发，不料想门“吱呀”一声被推开，鸣人揉着眼睛迷迷糊糊地走了进来：“佐助你怎么起这么——”

看着眼前面熟的黑发美人，鸣人瞬间清醒，他呆愣住，刚才半睁不睁的眼瞪得老大，脑袋卡壳似的眨了眨眼：“早。”

“早。”黑发美人转过身完全面对他，男式黑T恤完全无法遮挡性感的身体曲线，“你这个术真的很蠢。”佐助冷漠地评价，也不知是真的这样认为还是单纯是被鸣人撞见了害羞。

“喂，你好歹还是注意点吧我说，变成这样还用男人的声音说话，”鸣人回过神来，不满地嘟囔，“佐助果然一点都不认真，完全在敷衍啊。”

低沉磁性的声音从女性的樱桃小口中发出，的确是很诡异的一件事。

“咳……”佐助望着穿衣镜里陌生的自己直皱眉，他调整了一下嗓子，声音变得清亮悦耳，“果然还是你来更好。”

鸣人上身赤裸，双臂抱在胸前，他皱起一张脸，很是认真样子，一脸正经地仔细打量眼前不同以往的佐助。“不错啊我说……”他低声自言自语，“嗯？佐助自己打赌输了啊，说好的赌注佐助别想反悔哦。”

“……啧，”佐助试探地继续用女孩的声音说话。这声音与平日他的男声一样冷淡，只是多了几分女性的柔和。他不爽地哼了一声，别别扭扭地伸展开身体，“好了，还有什么不对的吗？”

“倒也没什么，不过……”鸣人上下扫视一圈，“现在鸣人老师要指导宇智波同学修正色诱术了！一定要好好听哦我说！佐助的确是太不了解女孩子的魅力了。”

我又不是木叶丸……佐助暗自腹诽，更何况，鸣人又哪里有机会深入了解女孩子的魅力。“误人子弟。”佐助摆出一副随意的模样，“你讲吧，我听听看。”

“嗯……女孩子太瘦了不好看的说，佐助再变得更多肉一点，脸的话不用变哦，佐助原来的脸就够好看了，”鸣人摸上佐助纤细的腰，“还有身高，都是女孩子了还是矮一点吧，娇小的女生会更惹人怜爱哦。”

“呵，”佐助不屑地嘲笑他，“明明是你自己太矮。”鸣人在变化时，总是会变成身材高挑凹凸有致的金发女孩，哪有遵从他现在说的这些。

“我也就比你矮那么一点点的说！”鸣人伸出一个指节拼命示意差距有多小。

“而且佐助啊……”鸣人放在佐助腰侧的手掌顺着腰线抚摸到胸口，握住佐助胸前晃荡的两只丰满乳房，“太大了我说，快变小一点。”

“我可是对着你用色诱术时的胸部来的，你不喜欢？”佐助微眯着眼，拍掉鸣人放在他胸口的手，“你也给我注意一点大白痴。”最后三个字一字一顿，咬字清晰，像是在警告鸣人注意距离——大约是对一定要假扮鸣人女伴的报复。

“那是因为要让男人上钩啊，我可是攻克了那个身经百战的好色仙人的色诱术掌门人我说，”   
鸣人忿忿不平，“佐助就没必要啦，也不是为了要去勾引什么人。”

只要能勾引我就够了啊。鸣人在心里补充。

佐助眯了眯眼，重新结出色诱术的印：“这样呢？”

一阵白烟之后出现的女子较之前有了一些变化，她刚好比鸣人低一个头，身材匀称，面容端丽，宽大的T恤下摆刚好遮住女性的私处，在大腿根部打出一片令人遐想的阴影。鸣人感受到自己的心脏倏地漏了一拍，他曾经很多次被损友们嘲笑“年纪轻轻就成了基佬”，现在来看似乎并不是如此。

无论是男性还是女性，只要对象是佐助，鸣人就喜爱得不行。

“如何？”佐助略略仰起头，抬眼看他。这个难得的俯视角度极其美妙，鸣人居高临下地欣赏，这样看过去佐助的脸蛋显得更加娇俏，空荡荡的领口处太过宽大，能直接看到他粉嫩的乳头。鸣人不由自主地像个情窦初开的青涩童贞男一样红了脸，他将佐助的领口揪起拢好，遮住袒露的春光：“换，换件衣服我说，这样子，这样子太不像话了！”

佐助挑挑眉：“你害羞？”他靠近了一步，双臂伸出搂住了鸣人的脖子，身体整个挂在鸣人身上，柔软的胸部贴上鸣人胸膛蹭了蹭，他踮起脚才将将能够到鸣人下颌，红润润的小舌探出来舔了舔鸣人的锁骨：“喜欢女人？”

鸣人下意识地警觉，他木楞地点点头，马上飞快地摇晃脑袋：“我只喜欢佐助的说。”一阵兴奋的颤栗从佐助舔舐的那处皮肤燃起，直冲上头，鸣人眨眨眼，感觉下腹一阵紧绷，裤裆处撑起来一个小帐篷。那处勃起顶到了紧贴着鸣人的佐助，他向下看了看，皱起秀眉：“我这个样子你也会有欲望啊……”

“当然会有了我说……”鸣人一把掐住他细瘦的腰身，将挺起的裤裆磨在佐助女性的私处蹭了蹭，“佐助完全是衣衫不整地穿着我的衣服缠着我啊，无论是什么样的佐助我都会硬到爆炸的说。”

佐助舔舔唇，内心思索盘算。

“这样吗？”他还是一副冷淡的表情，黑眼珠里闪着跃跃欲试的光，“那要试试吗？”

两人床上的较量鸣人一向是赢多输少，他的精力好像那无穷无尽的查克拉似的消耗不竭，每每佐助已经被肏到发不出声只能大口喘息，挣扎着求饶，鸣人还是一副兴奋不已的样子。他会一边抽插一边在意识不清佐助耳边不停地废话，咬着佐助发红的耳垂，用代笔亲热天堂的技术绘声绘色描述佐助的身体有多紧多湿。

佐助对此很不服气，某种程度上，他想要掌控鸣人的欲望。

根本没有想到过佐助会主动提出这样的要求，鸣人试探地问：“试试什么？”

“来做吧。”女孩模样的佐助眉目如画，目光清亮，周身气质清纯极了，动作却十分大胆，攀在男人身上微微晃腰，“跟他们说好了一个小时之后见面，你还有时间。”

“满脸被人操过的样子去见你的队友不太好吧我说……”尽管这样说着，鸣人仍是搂住了不停做着犯规小动作的佐助。他一手撩起T恤下摆，女性的身体更加柔和，一想到佐助用这样的身体来勾引自己，鸣人兴奋得不行。

“我可不会，”佐助捉住鸣人作乱的手，将他推到墙上，“想做的话就听我的。”

“咦？”鸣人挑挑眉，佐助这气势又上来了，每次都这样，“行啊，都听你的。”

05

鸣人被难得比自己矮了好一截的佐助戳着腰推到洗手台上坐着。“不准乱动了。”佐助这样说着，语调还是鸣人熟悉的语调，配上女性略高的声音莫名多了几分娇俏。

一双白嫩的手顺着他腹部漂亮的肌肉线条摸进内裤里，这触感与平日佐助抚摸他时略有不同，女性的手更加柔软，托起那根半勃的肉刃显得格外娇小。佐助上下抚摸鸣人的那一根，鸣人微微低喘的反应却并不令他满意，纤细的秀眉皱起，这样比起变化前也没有什么特别大的变化。佐助略思考了下，他俯下身，在鸣人惊异的眼神中旁若无人地撩起宽大的黑T恤。

鸣人咽了口唾沫。

自己的性器正被温度略低的滑嫩皮肤摩挲，柔软脂肪挤压性器的触感美妙极了。鸣人的呼吸变得粗重，蓝眼睛一眨不眨地盯着托起一对挺翘丰满的乳房为他服务的佐助。堆在乳上的黑T恤半掩着白花花的胸脯，佐助生涩的动作间粉色的乳首隐约可见，他认真地半伏在鸣人身上来回挪动，眼睫低垂，定定地看着夹在双乳间的深红肉刃，仿佛那是什么极其吸引人的东西。

“把……把衣服脱掉吧我说。”鸣人手撑在木制台面上，眼前春色荡漾的视觉刺激远大于生理感受，与其说是性器被漂亮的乳房夹住令他兴奋，不如说是佐助一丝不苟的侍弄让他格外热血沸腾。他很爱佐助在性事中一反平日里冷冰冰模样的情态，正像现在这样，生涩却专注地挤弄乳肉取悦恋人，时不时抬眼观察鸣人的反应。鸣人眼神又锐利了几分，佐助实在是可爱，他几乎想立刻就将这样的佐助拆吃入腹。

然而对鸣人的要求佐助不管不顾，葱白纤细的手拢住胸肉将那道沟壑夹得更紧了些，挂在耳后的碎发散落些许，晃在秀致的脸侧格外动人心弦，一阵麻酥酥的过电般的滋味窜上鸣人心头。那件挡住视线的T恤实在是太过碍眼，他着魔似的挑起佐助小巧精致的下巴，语气里带了点命令的意思：“没听见吗？脱掉。”

佐助被迫仰起头，双手维持着诱人的捧着胸侍弄男人的姿势，一双漂亮的眼斜睨着鸣人，黑眼珠里都是挑衅：“不要。”

说是这样说，实际上佐助怎样想，鸣人心知肚明，他径直拉起那堆布料，粗鲁地掀过佐助头顶：“好啦，伸手，我帮你脱。”线条优美的胳膊停顿半秒，慢腾腾地举起来，鸣人将他的衣服从恋人身上剥下，心满意足地欣赏起佐助专门提供给自己的身体。粉嫩的乳尖颤颤地在冷空气中挺立起来，明明没有任何触碰，却变得像两颗红果子般缀在胸口，随着佐助的动作晃荡。黑发散在雪白的脊背上，好看极了。

胸前夹着的性器兴奋地跳了跳，没有衣物遮挡以后看得更加一目了然，佐助垂着头，好似没有什么别的反应，一抹薄红却悄悄爬上耳根，黑沉沉的发丝衬得耳垂血丝玉似的白皙剔透。鸣人着迷地抬手轻轻拨弄那枚小巧的耳垂，佐助依然是沉默，只有越发充血的脸能透露出他此时的几分窘迫：性别倒错感没有让鸣人顾忌多少，反而是在性事一步步进行下去时，佐助开始羞于面对身体的变化。

胸口被粗硬的肉刃磨得有些疼，鸣人的喘息与野兽般的眼神催化了这微不足道的疼痛，撩起一阵麻酥酥的瘙痒感。他不知这身体是否有取悦到鸣人，只是女性的身体好像将快感放大了数倍，烧得佐助有些懵。佐助忍不住绞紧了双腿，没有了以往会因情动勃起的性器，他明显地觉察到陌生的身体里泛起情潮，那处饥渴而空虚，渴求着被填满。

眼下这东西就不错。佐助微眯着眼茫然地思索，像是被蛊惑一般，他垂下头够到已经流出些前液的伞状头部，艳红的舌尖探出唇尝了一口。耳边传来一阵疼痛感，鸣人揉弄他耳垂的手倏地收紧了，喘息声越发粗重，颤栗感透过皮肉相贴处传了过来：“佐助……你……”

鸣人激烈的反应让佐助很开心，他埋头继续之前的工作，一边揉弄乳肉挤压青筋绽出的硬物，一边小口小口地舔舐兴奋冒水的前端。鸣人扣住佐助头发乱翘的后脑，极力克制着想让佐助整根吞下去的欲望，掌中的力量似是推拒似是强迫，反倒让佐助疑惑地抬眼望向他，嘴里被性器堵着佐助不太方便说话，黑曜石般的眼睛湿润润的，看上去竟显得有几分委屈。见鸣人不说话，佐助含着性器头部吮了几口，含混不清地问：“干什么啊，吊车尾？”

刚才发生了什么？

鸣人大脑一片空白，等他反应过来时，佐助正睁大眼睛瞪着他，红润的唇边溢出白浊液体，他一边咳嗽，一边胡乱地抹着眼睫上挂着的精液，情欲蒸腾的脸上红红白白一团糟。佐助葱白的手指擦了把脸，舔净嘴角的一丝白线：“射之前说一声啊……”

被精液射了满脸的佐助却不见不高兴的样子，他凑近过去伏在鸣人身上，几乎要碰到鸣人的鼻尖，佐助眉眼弯弯地勾起浅笑：“很舒服吧。”

“这次是我赢了哦。”佐助得意地说，轻轻嘬住鸣人的嘴唇。

鸣人攥紧了拳，半是不甘半是兴奋，内心里的猛兽几乎要冲出牢笼，他搂住身上作乱那人纤细的腰肢，一转身便将他扣在自己身下。鸣人拨开佐助散在脸侧的发丝，细细抚过那张精液抹得乱七八糟的脸，低喘着说：“强制开启下一局，我真是忍不了了，佐助。”

 

06

水月来敲门时，鸣人刚巧帮佐助穿好浴衣。

“佐，佐助？”水月不敢置信地眨巴着眼，呆愣愣地看着面前的漂亮姑娘，“你你你，怎么是你？昨天不是说让那个漩涡鸣人……”

“发生了什么？”背后的香磷探头探脑想要越过水月闯进房门，“佐助怎么了？”

佐助举过手在两人面前晃了晃：“是我，你们这是什么表情？”

“唔，你这样……”水月评估般地上下打量着佐助的色诱术，啧啧咂嘴，“倒是挺不错的呢，不愧是佐助啊。”色诱术并没有多改变佐助的脸，还是那张让水影称赞的好皮相，线条柔和了些许，身量变得纤细，配上佐助一贯的冰山脸，颇有几分冰雪美人的味道。水月摸着下巴堵在门口，被身后的香磷一巴掌掀开：“走开水月！佐助怎么了？”

一头金发的男人从房间里冒出来搂住了少女的肩，一副好男友的样子：“佐助没怎么啊，不就是从我的男朋友变成了女朋友，很漂亮吧，嘿嘿。”

“你这个木叶的白痴忍者……”香磷还没从男神变同性的震撼中回过神，完全条件反射地想将贴在佐助身上的人赶走，眼尖的女孩不料想却是发现了一些别的东西，比如佐助此时面色红润，一点不似平日苍白，再比如被领口阴影掩映的白皙颈项上仿佛被蚊子叮过，然而这阴雨天并没有什么蚊虫。再加上鸣人极其亲昵地搂着变得纤细的佐助，很难不让人想起点儿旖旎缠绵的情状。香磷的脸腾地红了，指着鸣人“你你你”叫了老久也没憋出半个字来，气冲冲地“哼”了一声，顺手拍了水月一巴掌，转身站到走廊去背对着一行人：“不是说好了要去拿宴会用的衣服吗，赶紧收拾一下啊。”

“这是做什么啊，打我干嘛，这女人……”水月嘟嘟囔囔地揉着无辜受害的脊背，“佐助你就打算这样出门吗？怎么感觉有点不对劲。”

“其实没什么变化，”先前被两人挡在外边的重吾上下扫了佐助一圈，肯定地说，“除了性别之外。”他暗示般地指了指颈侧：“可以……再整理一下。”

鸣人低头看去，那处直白地晾着方才他深深进入佐助时吻出的红痕，他连忙拢紧佐助敞得有点开的衣领：“哎呀，那要等一下了，我们马上就好的说。”他搂着佐助的肩将他推到内室，怎么打理都遮不住颈项上那枚吻痕。佐助疑惑地看向他，摸上刚才重吾暗示的位置，一阵细微的疼痛浮起，佐助很快便反应过来刚才香磷尴尬的原因，他责怪地瞪了鸣人一眼，试图将领子拉高。鸣人咬紧下唇苦思冥想，他灵机一动：“佐助要不，穿以前的衣服？反正外面有披风遮着……也不会……”

“我说了多少次不要咬这么上面的地方，”佐助不满地抱怨，但也没什么多的选择，只能取下先前的衣服，“不好遮……”

鸣人一面帮佐助换衣服，一面小声嘀咕：“热血冲头了还怎么记得住那些啊，佐助那里就是超好看，我好喜欢的说。”

看见佐助为如何掩盖自己打上的标记而发愁，鸣人心里滋生出隐秘的愉悦。佐助年少时真是跟着坏人学不来好，大大方方地袒露出胸腹，好看是好看极了，白色的衣衫飘啊飘啊拨动鸣人的少男情怀，他既想贴上去帮佐助拉好衣襟，又想将那大而飘逸的白色外衣从佐助肩头剥下。好在四战结束后，佐助把自己裹得越来越严实，外人看上去大概会猜想佐助变得越发沉稳，然而鸣人一清二楚，一层一层地打开佐助的外衣，长期不见光的白皙肌肤上散布着自己吻出来的充血印记。

“闭嘴白痴。”佐助任由鸣人将衣裤胡乱地套在自己身上，衣服的尺寸完全大了一号，松松垮垮地挂在少女的身体上，女性柔软美妙的曲线被尽数遮盖，仅有半张端丽的脸显现出非同寻常的美丽。

鸣人系好领子处的搭扣，拍平黑披风上凌乱的褶皱：“好了……将就一下吧，不是已经定好了交接地点，拿到宴会的衣服就可以换下来了。”

佐助对“合适的衣服”产生了一丁点恐惧。按照一开始的计划，只他一人去赴宴，香磷他们只需潜入接应，如今计划更改，约好的服装店只能临时备出一套成衣，至于是什么模样，佐助完全不清楚。他本来也并非是讲究的人，对性别与穿搭基本毫不在意，但刚才发生的性别倒错的性事让他对此莫名地在意起来，下体处还有点肿，摩擦间泛起的麻痒感完全不容忽视，佐助颇有些不爽地甩开鸣人的手：“走了。”


	2. 7

　　雨忍村的服装店比木叶常见的款式更丰富一些。

　　不同于木叶常年的晴朗天气，由于雨水丰沛，这里的常见款式大多下摆较短，上衣更厚，而佐助先前订的两套和服更像是雨忍村居民在难得的晴天节日里会穿戴出门的郑重礼服。服装店的老板娘年纪已经很大了，眼角细密的皱纹折起来，笑眯眯地将成衣交到鸣人手里。

　　“啊呀，没想到是这两位要用呢，”老太太轻掩着嘴小声惊呼，“早知姑娘是这样的好样貌，应该把素的那套备来……我猜测是给来付定金的那位小伙子和这位红头发的女孩子穿，所以准备的是黑色的羽织袴与大红的振袖……”

　　佐助有些窘迫地摆摆手：“能穿就行，不用太讲究。”

　　“怎么这样说，”老板娘略带责备地上下打量了一番女孩模样的佐助，“年轻女孩子得穿好看一些，别浪费了漂亮的脸蛋呀。”

　　她指了指搂着佐助肩头的鸣人：“你这情人小哥又很俊，小心被别的漂亮姑娘抢了去。”

　　鸣人将佐助散落颊边的碎发给他别在耳后，笑嘻嘻地否认：“不会啊老奶奶，我还得担心他不要我呢，佐……佐子这么好，我才不会喜欢别人的说。”

　　“啊……真是年轻。”老人无奈地感叹，对两人嘱咐了几句穿着方式。

　　佐助依稀还记得，在很久以前的幼时，族里祭祖，许多宇智波族人都穿着制式相似绣着团扇纹附的繁复礼服。他在自己的小房间里，平举起肉呼呼的两条小胳膊，温柔美丽的母亲从衣匣中取出属于他的那套和服，一层一层地为懵懂的幼童穿上。十来年过去，这些记忆早已淡薄，佐助不禁开始头疼。鸣人从小便是孤儿，村里的祭典向来是排斥九尾妖狐的化身，更不用说需要大人去给他购置的礼服了。

　　“你会穿吗？”佐助扯了扯鸣人衣袖，不抱希望地问。

　　“嗯？”被拉扯衣袖让鸣人有点微妙的愉悦，“你说这衣服吗？虽然不太熟练，不过我会的哦。”

　　这回换佐助瞪大了眼：“你什么时候……”

　　“实际上这也是我的课程了，”鸣人握住佐助牵着衣袖的纤柔素手，很受用地捏了捏，“佐助可不要小看我哦，我好歹是……恩，候补了。”

　　鸣人在很快地成长。

　　佐助从来都很清楚这个事实，只是这一次，他头回有了“鸣人已经是个大人”的实感。

　　向来一副风风火火直率粗糙的男孩似乎已经长成颇具魅力的男人，他学会了很多年少时不屑一顾，或者说没有精力去兼顾的事，变得成熟而可靠，站在身形纤细的女孩模样的佐助身边，像是一名坚定强大的守护者。

　　“既然如此，那我也不担心了。”老板娘赞许地朝鸣人点点头，“小姑娘要多学学呀，别放走了青春和男朋友哦。”

　　什么啊。佐助别扭地默默腹诽，怎么在这些明摆着过去的鸣人不会擅长的事上，吊车尾的成了靠得住的人，自己反而拖后腿了。

　　他外出远游好几年，不知为何延续了曾经身负血仇家恨被全忍界通缉时的出行习惯，风餐露宿来去匆忙。在旅店落脚时风尘仆仆的模样，很难让人联想到这名容貌端正的黑发青年会是曾经的望族宇智波之后，也许只有跟着他蹭饭团的黑毛猫咪会知道，佐助其实相当挑剔，吃着不合口味的食物时，面上表情严肃得如临大敌。

　　“我会好好帮你穿好衣服的哦。”鸣人勾下身贴在佐助耳边轻声说，温热的鼻息喷在佐助冰凉凉的耳际，搔得他莫名发痒。

　　回程的路上鸣人很自然地牵着佐助的手，嘻嘻哈哈与性格跳脱的水月搭话。香磷犀利的目光一直粘在两人十指相扣处，并不寡言的姑娘此时一言不发，憋得脸快红成了头发的颜色。

　　“有什么想说的吗，香磷？”那目光中带着的探究神色让佐助很有点芒刺在背的错觉，“想问就问吧。”

　　“不是啊……也没什么……”红发姑娘艰难干涩地开口，“你和这个漩涡鸣人到底……你们不是朋友吗？当初从没见你多讲他什么。”

　　鸣人做出一副委屈的样子：“居然没怎么提过我吗？好伤心啊佐助，我可是常常跟身边人提起你的说。”

　　“我知道，”佐助抿紧唇，“有人跟我说起过。”

　　在地下武场遇见雷影时，那曾经一度刀拳相向的人一脸凶相地告诉佐助，在铁之国的漫天飞雪里有一名伤势不轻的少年鉴定地跪在他面前为友人争一线生机。那时佐助双目瞪大了些，他向来不赞同鸣人正直乐观到有点蠢的处世之道，不过要是鸣人稍微“聪明”一点，便不会有他们携手同游的当下了。

　　佐助捏捏眉心，不知该如何向从前的队友讲述自己的恋爱进展。

　　

　　四战结束以后他们在医院就做过了。

　　大约是荷尔蒙与肾上腺素作祟，两人的初次热烈而冲动，没有过多的前戏也没有温吞的感情交锋，鸣人睁开眼时，佐助正趴在邻床的护栏上专注地看他，左眼被绷带覆住，露出来的眼里温柔而深情，带着些困顿的水汽，像是泛起涟漪的墨水池。昨晚睡觉时佐助嫌热脱掉了病号服，此刻他上半身赤裸，薄薄的被单从圆润光滑的肩头滑落，露出线条优美的脊背，白皙的皮肤上还留着战时的伤痕，还没多清醒的鸣人像欣赏名家画作一般仔细品味友人的身体，等他反应过来时，他已经不知不觉地摸上晨勃的性器对着佐助打手枪。

　　佐助错愕地望着自顾自地低喘的鸣人，那双蓝眼睛混混沌沌，看上去半睡半醒，热烈的视线几乎具象化在他身体上舔舐。佐助莫名脸红耳热，从来都敞胸露怀招摇过市的人此时竟鬼使神差地将被单往裸露的肩颈上拢了拢。

　　“去洗手间……鸣人。”佐助嗓子干涩，困窘地命令旁若无人自慰的友人。

　　被佐助低哑的一声惊醒，鸣人浑身僵硬停顿一秒。可眼前的那人还是一副毫不自知的温柔模样，即使是命令的话语气也柔和得不行，鸦羽般的黑发遮掩住的耳根红透了。不就是当着他的面撸管，还不是赤身裸体，仍盖着被子呢，佐助就这样一脸既羞且恼的表情，细密的眼睫颤颤的，鸣人只觉下体硬得发痛。

　　不知是从哪儿来的一股子火气，也不知为何对着佐助会生出这样强烈的性欲，鸣人顺着自己的心意掀开被子坐直起来，对着佐助大喇喇地上下撸动胀大充血的肉刃，毫不掩饰地用目光舔过佐助全身上下，他低声喘息，那眼神像雄兽锁定交配对象，心里嘶吼着佐助的名字几乎要脱口而出，然而他确是没有机会。

　　佐助站起身跨到他这边床上，按住鸣人抚慰自己的手。体温略低的皮肤贴上鸣人身体时鸣人倒抽了一口凉气，那双蓝眼睛危险而凶狠，隐约透着点血丝。“你在用我自慰？”佐助包裹住鸣人的手，“我能让你兴奋吗？”他直接坦荡地质问，手中又胀大了几分的性器越过愣住的鸣人回应他，那张端丽干净的脸上倏地露出一个笑容，平白为冰雪般的容貌添了几分艳色。佐助凑近过去，贴着鸣人的唇喃喃低语：“是这样啊……我明白了。”

　　“明白了什么？”鸣人不解，他自己也不明白为何会到这个暧昧旖旎的境地，只是下意识地追上佐助，含住他的唇亲吻。

　　唇齿相依原来是这样美妙的感受……鸣人几乎要沉醉。这些动作他都在跟随好色仙人修行时见识过，当时的他啧啧嫌弃说很无聊，如今却是扣住佐助的头缠着他的舌加深这个吻。佐助乖顺了没多久便开始挣扎，他晃着头挣开鸣人的钳制，那弧度饱满的唇被亲得水润红肿，佐助一向冷淡的脸此时显得情色十足，他没有多话，勾着鸣人的颈项仰躺下去，两条肌肉紧实的腿夹在鸣人腰际：“想用我高潮的话，不如彻底一点。”

　　鸣人撑在佐助脸侧，茫然地眨了眨眼。

　　“男人的话……是从这里进入吧。”佐助褪下内裤，大张的双腿令粉红的穴口裸露出来，他尝试般地揉弄闭合的后孔，皱着眉插了一指进去。

　　鸣人仍是毫无动作，眼睛里的火却是烧起来了，将虹膜烧成了红色，橙红的查克拉几乎要从体表溢出来。

　　佐助抬眼看他，漂亮的黑眼珠湿润润的，眼神里似乎藏着小勾子，左眼上的纱布白晃晃的，他明知佐助是最坚韧的人，那意味着伤痛的包扎给那人平添了一股莫名的脆弱。

　　“真好看……”鸣人低声自语，细致地抚摸身下友人的五官，“我可以吗，佐助？”

　　“可以啊，”佐助很轻松地笑着，向后穴里又添了一指，“不过这以后就不是朋友了哦。”

　　不是朋友啊。鸣人恍然大悟，他甚至不知何时开始“不是朋友”，他想要佐助，从身到心，想要到会有性欲，会想进入他的身体，想要看他更多更不为人知的反应，想逗弄他，想惹他开心，想要……

　　想要与他共度余生。

　　鸣人单手把佐助钉在床上，就着床边的外伤膏药深深进入了佐助的身体。痛是极痛的，但这点痛楚甚至比不过夜里令人辗转反侧的幻肢痛，佐助凭借着后穴撕裂般的痛感认真地确认鸣人汹涌浓烈的爱情，那与鸣人之前口口声声说的“朋友”不同，充满了性欲与占有欲，鸣人专注危险的眼神如圈地的雄兽，凭着一时上头的热血吞噬追逐了数年的爱人。虽然很快的鸣人便回过神来，木愣愣地揉弄佐助渗血的穴口，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒地掉到佐助脸上，他惶急地退出来，去够床边的外伤膏药。身下人手臂一展勾住了他的脖子，催促鸣人继续情事。

　　尽管初次是十足的痛，两人也就这样确定了“恋爱”的关系，他们似乎是心照不宣地没有告诉木叶的任何同伴，对佐助而言，只要鸣人知道就足够了。

　　鸣人搂着夜里偷偷跑来他床上一起睡的佐助，暗自下定决心：现在还不行。  
　　

 

　　


End file.
